1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fishing lures and more particularly to a weighted type casting or trolling lure having a spinner blade.
2. Prior Art
During fishing a lure is either cast into the water or trolled behind a boat. In casting, the lure is continuously retrieved then recast, constantly keeping the lure in motion. In trolling the lure is kept in constant motion by being trolled at a fixed distance behind the moving boat. Much of the success of fishing lures employed in casting and trolling is attributed to the spinner blade, which, because of its hydrodynamic design, rotates as the lure is drawn through the water. The rapid rotation of the spinner blade is particularly attractive to fish which interpret the flash produced by the blade as potential prey. Thus, one of the most important features of any good spinner type lure is that the spinner blade be capable of high speed, free swinging rotation.
According to prior art weighted spinner type fishing lure construction, the fishing line is attached at one end of the lure, and the hook at the other, with the weighted body between. Because of this arrangement, the gravitational forces on the lure tend to angle the lure downwardly at the hook end thereof as the lure is retrieved. This angular orientation results in non-uniform water flow over the face of the spinner blade. This in turn reduces the rotational speed of the spinner, whereby the effectiveness of the lure is reduced. This problem is particularly accentuated when slow retrieve speeds are used. Furthermore, the angular orientation of the lure results in frictional forces between the shaft and the clevis which further reduce the rotational speed of the spinner blade.
Another problem with prior art spinner type lures has been that the rotation of the spinner blade imparts a twisting effect to the lure and hence to the line. A twisted fishing line is one of the most annoying problems to all anglers. A number of solutions to this problem, none of which have been entirely successful, have been suggested. One such solution has been to attach the spinner blade to the shaft of the lure such that the blade may rotate independently thereof. This has been accomplished, for example, by attaching the spinner blade to the lure by means of a clevis (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,496). In other lures, swivel connectors are used to connect the portion of the lure having the spinner blade attached thereto to the remainder of the lure (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,504). Like the use of clevises, this arrangement has been only partially successful. Moreover, it has been found that swivel connectors partially destroy the freedom of action of the lure. In still other lures, weights or rudders depending from the lure are employed to provide a "keel type" effect. Since rotation of the lure must be accompanied by rotation of the weight or rudder, the gravitational force on the weight or rudder increases the threshold rotational force which must be imparted to the lure (as by the spinner blade) before rotation of the lure will occur (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,119,504, 2,785,496 and 3,461,597). The effectiveness of this latter arrangement has been largely negated by the angular orientation which the lure, and hence the weight or rudder, assumes as it is drawn through the water during retrieve. Clearly, the angular orientation of the weight or rudder reduces the torque which must be imparted to the lure by the blade before rotation of the lure, and hence the line, will occur. The angular orientation also increases the friction between the clevis and shaft so that the amount of force necessary to rotate the shaft is decreased. This is, of course, undesirable.